


It's always the quiet ones

by wetmisfire



Series: Get down, make love - Johnica Smutty oneshots [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Premarital Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetmisfire/pseuds/wetmisfire
Summary: John is not as innocent and pure as Roger, Brian and Freddie think he is.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Get down, make love - Johnica Smutty oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034544
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It's always the quiet ones

At midnight, two pairs of heels clicked against the pavement on their way to the pub where loud music rumbled. Two beautiful, slim, and tall girls were out for some fun; one was a brunette with her hair collected in a ponytail, and the other one has strawberry blonde shoulder-length hair. At the entrance of the pub, a blonde man welcomed them while litting his cigarette.

“Hi, Roger” The brunette greeted him placing a kiss on his lips.

“Hey, gorgeous” returned Erika’s kiss with a smirk.

“This my friend, Beth.” Erika presented her company for that night.

“Nice to meet you, Beth” They greeted each other with a kiss on both cheeks.

“Nice to meet you too. So? where is he?” Beth asked

“Haven’t seen him for a while but I’m pretty sure he’s somewhere inside, come in” He took each girl by their waist and walked through the groups of people in search of Brian, Freddie, or John for that matter. He finally spotted Brian sitting with Chrissie and some other friends at a table.

“Bri, where’s John?”

“John? No, he’s not here anymore”

“What?!” 

“He left?” Beth asked Roger with a face of disappointment.

“Go grab some drinks girls, they’re on me. I’ll be in a minute” Roger told them.

Both girls turned around and went to the bar and Roger sat next to Brian.

“He said he had something important to do, he’s been doing so for the past days. We never know what goes on John’s mind” Said Brian, taking a jug of his beer.

“What the fuck with John, man?! I try to get him some action and he always chickens out!

“He has a girlfriend, remember?”

“I do, but come on! I bet the only time Veronica gets on her knee is to pray. And I feel bad for John, you know. For how long he's going to be a virgin? I even found someone that looks like Veronica to make him feel more “inspired and comfortable” Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to get her another girlfriend, just... have some harmless fun for once, Veronica doesn't need to know"

“Rog… you’re gonna get him into trouble. Give up. He must really love Veronica and doesn’t want to cheat on her.”

“You know what? He actually should thank me. I, as the good friend that I am, I’m trying to get him some experience before he disappoints Veronica in their first night... if it ever happens” he chuckled

“Come on Roger, we know John is pure and innocent, and Veronica is very religious, that first night is probably far from happening any soon.”

  
____________________________________

_(Meanwhile in another part of the city)_

Pants, moans, and the sound of smacking flesh filled Veronica's bedroom. Her body and John's glistening with sweat on the bed they laid as he pounded her hard from behind, grabbing her tits for a better hold and she had a tight grip on a pillow to muffle her whimpers of pleasure.

"Ohh… J-john! Yess! so good!" She let go of the pillow and gripped the headboard.

"And you feel like heaven, baby" he grunted as his cock slipped in and out of her pussy.

The truth is that they’ve lost their virginity some time ago. Ever since Veronica moved out of her parents’ house to a shared flat with a friend, she’s enjoying the freedom to see John all the time she wanted, even at late night, which on a certain occasion, led them to give the next step of their relationship. They fell into a pit they couldn’t get out, they surrendered to each other in body and soul.

Since that first night, they couldn’t get enough of each other. John visited her almost every night to unleash the passion that consumes them.

Veronica couldn’t hold it anymore and she came hard. Seconds later, John grabbed her tight by her hips and joined her in ecstasy.

The lovers laid on the bed breathing heavily. John pulled the rubber off his dick. 

“My parents would send me to a convent if they find out what we’ve been doing since I moved out”, she laughed.

“Then I’d sneak into the convent to take you with me” He grinned and kissed her hard on the lips, which led to more kisses and cuddles for the rest of the night.

__________________________________________

The next day, the band was supposed to meet up at the studio but something felt unusual. Only Roger and Brian have shown, Freddie always arrives late so they didn’t think much about him... but John, on the other hand, is always the first to show up. The pair have been waiting for them for the past 45 minutes and given the way John disappeared the night before they started to worry.

“Had he hooked up with the chick I got him last night, at least I’d know where he is right now” Said Roger while taking a smoke of his cigarette.

“What about Veronica?” asked Brian.

"She doesn't need to find out! We talked about this, Brian"

"No, I mean maybe she knows where's John! Do you have her number?"

“Why would I have her number? Not only John is my friend but she’s not my type”

“You don't have to want to fuck someone to have their number, for fucks sake! Also, do you even have a type? Nevermind, I’ll call Chrissie, maybe she has it” Brian got up to get the phone but suddenly someone opened the door. Roger and Brian turned their eyes to the door hoping it was John.

“Hello, darlings! Having fun without me?” Freddie cheerfully greeted everyone in the room.

Brian and Roger were too distressed to greet Freddie back with the same enthusiasm, “If worrying about John’s whereabouts is fun, sure” Roger shrugged.

“Oh my God! Deaky? What happened to him?” asked Freddie with concern..

“We don’t know! We called his place but according to his flatmate, Deaky didn’t get home last night” said Brian.

“Oh God. I’m gonna call the police” Freddie walked across Brian and Roger to get to the phone.

“Actually, I was gonna call Chrissie. Maybe she has Veronica’s number and she knows about Deaky”

“Good idea” Freddie nodded and handed Brian the phone.

As soon as Brian started dialing the phone, the door opened all of a sudden making them all jump in surprise. 

“Deaky!” The boys exclaimed in unison when they saw John entering across the door.

“Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried we were for you?” Freddie slightly smacked John’s shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry! I just overslept”

Brian frowned in confusion, “Overslept? But where? Your flatmate told us you did get home last night, that’s why we worried” 

“Well, yeah… I -- didn’t sleep at home” John said the last part in a very quiet almost inaudible tone.

They went silent for a couple of seconds before Roger spoke.

“Ooohh Deaky you dog! And here I thought you needed some help for that. Where did you sleep then? Or may I say _who_ did you sleep with, huh?” Roger teased him.

“Roger! Don’t embarrass him! That doesn’t mean he’s learning your ways. He probably stayed with a friend or a relative, right Deaky?" added Freddie.

“Oh yeah right, and his ‘friend’ or ‘relative’ did THIS”, Roger pointed with his finger a mark on his neck that clearly seems like a hickey. John immediately realized and tried to cover it with his hand.

Freddie got up closer and lifted up John's hand to take a look.

“What? That looks like a scratch to me” 

“Alright, alright yes! That’s it...”, John exclaimed, not feeling comfortable with all the questioning. He gulped before yelling the following:

“I HAD SEX!”

Freddie gasped loudly, Brian blinked and frowned as if he hadn’t listened correctly, and Roger grinned and patted John’s shoulders “Haha! That’s my boy!” The blonde exclaimed with pride.

“Deaky! I, um- wasn’t expecting that from you..." said Freddie, still in shock.

Brian wasn't any less shocked than Freddie, "It's always the quiet ones! huh?" he shook his head.

Naturally, Freddie worried if he was responsible at that moment, "Was it with Veronica? Did you use protection?”, he asked John.

John blushed "of course it was with her! and yes we've been careful"

"Phew that's good to know. The last thing you two want right now is one of those little ' _sex souvenirs'_ that takes 9 months to be delivered."

John couldn't agree more. He can't even imagine the immeasurable trouble he and Veronica would be into if she gets pregnant.

Roger on the other hand still wondered how John could get the pass from a religious girl, maybe he has a lot to learn from John. “But Veronica?! How did you convince her to-?”

“No, no, I didn’t ' _convince'_ her by any means” John decline firmly, “...I waited until she was prepared”

“Well, at least we're relieved you didn’t need ‘the talk’” added Brian.

“The talk? Who needs talking when you can go straight to the “do”, right Deaks?” Roger elbowed John.

“Roger! Leave him alone already. We shouldn't intrude into his private life anymore. Also, we got some work to do”, Freddie told off his bandmates, “... let’s put together ideas for new songs”.

John built up the courage to be the first one to speak.

“T-talking about that... I got something” he stammered as he was taking out his notebook.

“Wow, you’re really in the mood for surprises today, huh John?” Roger chuckled.

The band look at each other, astonished by John’s growth, first as a man and now as a musician, finally contributing to the creative process.

“I-um… don’t know if is any good but we can try” he handed the lyrics to Freddie who started reading them out loud.

“Don't you misfire… _fill me up?_  
With the desire... _to carry on?”_

Roger and Brian looked at each other, in disbelief that John wrote such suggestive lyrics.

_“...Don't you know honey that love's a game_  
_It's always hit or miss, so take your aim_  
_Gotta hold on tight,_  
_Shoot me out of sight_  
_Don't you misfire to fill me up_  
_With the desire to carry on”_

When Freddie finished there was a moment of silence when everyone looked at each other, with their eyes passing on the ball of who’s going to be the first to express an opinion. 

“S-so?...” John asked nervously to break the awkward exchange of looks.

Finally, Freddie broke the silence, “I- I love it, darling! We should record it”

“S-sure let’s do it, really good John… A bit weird but it's good!”, Roger nodded and then turned to look at Brian to invite his thoughts into the conversation.

“Y-yes! sure well done, Deaky!” Brian faked some enthusiasm as well as Freddie and Roger did.

In the end, they all secretly agreed to support John in his first composition. They thought it could be a nice little push to encourage him to write more songs. Maybe in the future, he gets to write about things other than his thrill for finally making love to Veronica.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ❤  
> See you again on Part 3 ^w^


End file.
